


Brothers Mine

by EzraStardust



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, don't read unless you're prepared for a good cry, this is really sad tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraStardust/pseuds/EzraStardust
Summary: Maul has a prophetic dream that allows him to let go of his difficult past.





	Brothers Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling quite sad writing this, but completing it helped. <3 I hope everyone likes it :)

Maul stared sadly at the ceiling, his arms wrapped tightly around his pillow. He was trying to make himself believe that he was hugging Savage. He closed his eyes again and a dream entered his mind. “Brother?” He almost woke up, he was so surprised. “Savage? Is that…really you?” Maul found himself standing in a village on the planet Dathomir. He was surrounded by Nightbrother warriors, who seemed to be training for a battle. 

Standing before him was Savage. The dark magic that had transformed his body was gone and he seemed much younger. But Maul saw a kind of strange wisdom in his green/grey/blue eyes that he hadn’t noticed before. Beside Savage stood a young man who Maul thought looked a little like himself, only his skin was a dark golden colour and his markings hadn’t fully developed yet. He gazed at Maul with a shy, innocent expression.

Maul slowly approached them. “Savage, brother, what happened to you?” He stammered. “You seem…younger.” “Who you saw before was an illusion, brother.” said Savage. “A mere shadow of my former self. Now you see me as I really am.” Maul’s eyes filled with tears. “I miss you, Savage. I can’t stand the emptiness where you used to be. If I could just bring you back…” His words trailed away and he began to cry.

Savage gently brushed Maul’s tears away with his thumbs. “Dear brother, don’t weep for me.” He said kindly. “I’m not lost. I’m not gone. Your memories of me will keep us together, no matter how far away I may seem.” The second Zabrak, Feral, gently held Maul’s hand. “I never got to know you in this life, brother,” He said. “But I hope you know that Savage and I love you very much.” Maul wiped the tears from his eyes. “You do?” He asked, his voice quavering slightly.

“Of course we do. You’re our kin.” Feral’s loving smile brought a warmth to Maul’s hearts. “Feral and I have played our parts in this life, brother,” said Savage. “They may not have been the happiest adventures, but what came after them, what we earned, that was our true goal.” Maul looked at them curiously. Feral smiled again. “Make the most of your adventure, brother.” He said. “You only got one chance. Live it to the fullest.” 

He and Savage embraced Maul in a loving hug. Maul held them tight, never wanting it to end. Never wanting to let go. But he felt himself drifting slowly towards wakefulness all the same. “Brothers! Don’t leave me!” He reached out to them as the spirits of Savage and Feral began to fade from view. “May the Force be with you, brother. Always…”

Savage’s words echoed in Maul’s ears as he slowly awakened. Light from the early morning filtered in through the window, shining onto his face. He sat upright, remembering every detail of the dream and the encounter with his deceased brothers. He began to cry again, but this time, for the first time in his life, these were happy tears.


End file.
